Forever Mine Finished
by Brakayla Fan44
Summary: A story adopted from yummy.Full Summary inside. Please Read and Review! Rated T for a reason. Rating changed for last chapter. Enjoy!
1. Meeting Him

**A/N: Hey Guys! Welcome to my brand new story called 'Do All Nice Guys Come Last?' Story idea adopted from yummy42. I'm still writing my other stories, while I'm doing this one. This might turn into a three-shot, or more if you guys like it. Rated T for later parts of the story. (Or K+, depending on the violance I put in here. Sorry for the rating, it just goes with what's going on. If you don't like the story, then please don't put it in a mean way. I worked very hard on this and it would make me feel better if you left a nice comment.)**

**Summary- ****Mikayla Makoola has it all, most athletic,popularity,smartness, and a popular sea-raider boyfriend...can't really say the same for Brady Parker, who gets bullied everyday for no reason..What will happen when Mikayla saves Brady from being beaten into sub-conscious by her boyfriend Lucas and gets to know Brady better? What will Lucas think of this? When Mikayla is becoming friends with Brady she starts falling for him..but, realizes she still has feelings for Lucas..Who will she choose? **

**Do All Nice Guys Come Last **

**Meeting **_**Him**_

**Mikayla's P.O.V **

Hi! I'm Mikayla Makoola. I live on the island of Kinkow and I have an amazing boyfriend, Lucas. Lucas is athletic, popular, smart and a sea raider. Because of him, I became the most popular girl in school and the village. One day, Lucas and I were strolling threw the village hand in hand

until I saw a boy being beat up by other two boys. I knew that guy from anywhere. That's Brady Parker, the loner. He has no friends whatsoever, and he was voted to be forever alone. He also gets bullied a lot. Poor guy, I wish I could do something to help him.

"Lucas, why don't you tell does guys to stop hurting him!"

"Eh, he'll be alright." Lucas said, not really caring.

"Lucas!" I snapped at him, "If you're not going to stop them then I will!"

I got out of Lucas' grasp and marched over to the two boys.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Stay away from him or else!" The boys stoped and turned around to face me. "What makes you think that a girl like you can take us on?"said one of the boys. "Yeah, don't you have someplace else to be, like with your boyfreind or something?"said the other boy. I was angered at this, "I may be a girl, but I'm a girl that knows how to fight!" I picked up a machete that was suprisingly laying on the floor. I swung it a few times in front of the two boys. Once I put the machete down to my side, their clothes were ripped and torn. All that was left of them was their boxers and undershirts. They ran away, screaming in terrorr.

I dropped the machete and went over to the hurt boy that was leaning up against the wall, injured. I bent down to his side. "Hey, you okay?" I asked softly. He nodded his head in response, " Yes. Thank you so much for helping me. I owe you big time." "You're welcome, and, you don't need to owe me." I said. "No, I should. You saved my life." He paused and then continue, "Why did you do that? You're in the popular group and you shouldn't be seen with a dork like me."He lifted his head and I saw the bruises.

"Oh my..." I gasped in how injured he looked. "I know, I look horrible."He said putting his head back down. "No-No-No...it's just that, I feel so bad for. I mean, having to get hurt every day and all."I said. "Well...that's my life." He said, "You wouldn't really understand."

I put a finger on his chin and lifted his head up gently,"I wish I did." We looked into each other's eyes for a long time that it felt like it was just the both of us in the world. "Mikayla." Lucas said, ruining the moment, "Mikayla let's go, like, now." You know, why doesn't he help me when I need him to help? He always leaves me by myself when I want to be with him. It's always excuses from him. He say's stuff like _'We were to busy fighting attackers.' _or even _'I lost track of time.' _He is so unbelievable sometimes. Why am I still with him anyway? He can be a jerk at times.

Lucas grabed my hand and started to drag me away. "Wait! I didn't get your name!" The boy yelled. "Mikayla! My name's Mikayla!" I yelled back. Once we were far away from him, Lucas turned to face me and said, "Kay-Kay, why were you helping him? He's such a dork and you're dating me!" Lucas insisted.

"I was helping him because he was getting hurt! You wouldn't really understand since you're so self-centered!" I yelled at him.

"I wouldn't understand! I wouldn't understand! Mikayla, that guys such a loner! You're popular! You shouldn't be seen with him in public!" He yelled back at me.

"Ugh, whatever. Just take me home now." I snapped at him.

"Fine."

We walked back to my house in an awkward silence. I shut the door behind me hard and stomped to my room, angerliy. _How dare he not care about me. _

**Lucas P.O.V **

Mikayla shut the door in my face. _What's up with her today? _First she goes and helps some guy and then she yells at me for not helping! Okay, that's it! That guy is going to pay for getting in between Kay-Kay and I! I'm going to give that guy a piece of my mind. I took my swoed with me and went to the place that the guy was still in. Once he saw me, he tried to get up but he was in to much pain so he sat back down, frightened. This should be easy, I thought.

**A/N:That's it for now. I hope you guys liked it. Thanks to yummy for giving me the idea to begin this story! Sorry if it was short. I hope you guys like it.**

_**What's Lucas doing to do to Brady?  
What will Mikayla do when she finds out? **_

_**Will there be Brakayla? **_

_**Review to find out! **_

**-Brakayla Fan44**


	2. I Choose

**/?/A/N: Hey Guys! Thank you for reviewing. Here's a shoutout: **

**Thank you Den Blue, Bra-Kayla Luver4eva, yummy, and ihatethisforevercutter14 for reviewing! It means so much to know that people are actually reading my story! **

**Anyway, sorry if the characters were way too OOC in the last chapter. I think this one has characters too OOC too. This story is an AU, so...yeah. Please tell me what you think about it. This chapter is called I Choose... I hope you guys like this chapter. I wrote it up when I was in school, so, sorry if there's a lot of mistakes and it doesn't make any sense. Enjoy! **

_Previously on Do All Guys Come Last..._

_**Lucas P.O.V **_

_Mikayla shut the door in my face. What's up with her today? First she goes and helps some guy and then she yells at me for not helping! Okay, that's it! That guy is going to pay for getting in between Kay-Kay and I! I'm going to give that guy a piece of my mind. I took my sword with me and went to the place that the guy was still in. Once he saw me, he tried to get up but he was in to much pain so he sat back down, frightened. This should be easy, I thought. _

**I Choose... **

**Lucas' P.O.V **

I slashed my sword and left a cut on his right arm. He moaned in pain. Blood came pouring out very quickly. I slashed my sword again and left a cut on his left leg.

"Why...are you doing this to me?"He moaned in pain again. I grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him up up a gainst the wall. I held my sword to his neck, "You're the reason my girlfriend is mad at me!"

I let go of him and let him drop to the ground, hard, "Look, stay away from my Kay-Kay!" I said. "O-Okay." He said, nervously. "If Mikayla comes and asks who did this, you say nothing!" I said.

"O-Okay! I-I won't! Just leave me alone!" He whimpered. "Good. See you, loser."I said. And with that being said, I left him there to bleed to death.

**Mikayla's P.O.V **

I decided to go check up on Brady. I still feel so bad for him. I got up and went to the place where he was. I was shocked at what I saw. He was laying on the floor, covered with blood, dirt, and even more bruises.

"Oh my...Brady!"I yelled and quickly ran to him. "Are you alright? Who did this?" I asked as I leaned down to his side. "Y-Yes."His voice sounded so weak. "No you're not."I prompt him up against the wall and started to clean him up. Luckily, I brought a first-aid kit with me.

"Who did this to you?" I asked, wanting to know the answer. "I_-_I can't tell. I promised not to."He said. I cleaned the cut that was on his left arm and rapped it in bandages, "Oh." "I'm sorry, but I can't."He said in a reassuring voice.

"It's alright."I said. After I finished cleaning him up, we talked a little. "Are you sure you can't tell me who did this?"I said, again. "Yes, I can't tell you. But,I still haven't met you properly yet. Can we start all over."He said.

"Sure. My name is Mikayla Makoola. I'm seventeen years old. And you are?"I said. He chuckaled at this, "My name is Brady Parker and I'm seventeen years old too. Do you have a favorite color?" "Yes, mine's blue, what about you?"I replied. "Mine's red."He said. **(A/N: I have really no idea what's Brady's favorite color, so I just made it red.) **

I got to learn more about Brady. He's such a sweet guy. I wonder why I've never talked to him before. I just made a new friend today and he is the sweet, Brady Parker.

**Brady's P.O.V (Yay! Finally! :)) **

Mikayla's been really nice to me today. I wish I can make her mine, but she's Lucas', and no way does she like me back. I think I may be falling hard for Mikayla Makoola.

We were having fun getting to know each other. I learned a lot about Mikayls, like what her favorite color is, or what her favorite food is. We were to lost in the moment, that we got lost in each others eyes. _How is it whenever I stare into her beautiful eyes, I always get lost in them? _

Then, the unexpected happened. We both took the risk and leaned in to kiss each other. My hands found a way to her waist and I pulled her closer to me. Her hands went around my neck. Nothing can ruin this moment except for...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…..Lucas...

Lucas gasped and we quickly pulled away, "Kay-Kay! How could you!"

"I can explain!" Mikayla said. Lucas snapped at her,"You've explained enough! Look Kay-Kay, it's rather me or him." He pointed a finger at me. "Uh...I choose..." Mikayla said "I don't know!"

Mikayla was stuck on who to choose. I think she want's Lucas and not me but deosn't know what to say. It's all my fault for starting this.

**Mikayla's P.O.V**

I didn't know who to choose. Brady, the sweetheart, or, Lucas, the popular, athletic, smart sea raider. Who do I choose?! I'm so confused!

"Well?" Lucas said impationtly. "I-I still don't know."I said. He pointed to Brady again, "It's him, isn't it?" I gulped, "I still need time to think." "Tell us now, Kay-Kay!"Lucas yelled at me.

Lucas was rushing me, and I still didn't know who to choose. Brady spoke softly, "It's okay if you don't want to tell us. Take your time." That's what I love about Brady, he doesn't like to rush me. But Lucas, on the other hand, does so I have to choose. I think I know who to choose.

"I choose..."

**A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger. Thanks for reading. I hope you guys like it. And in the next chapter, you'll see some more action happining.  
**

_**Who will Mikayla choose? Brady or Lucas? **_

_**How will Brady and Lucas react to this? **_

_**Comment to find out! Seriously, PLEASE comment people! **_

**P.S- The next chapter might be the last chapter of this story. And can you please tell me if the characters are way to OOC? Thanks! BYE! **

**-Brakayla Fan44**


	3. Forever Mine Part 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry if I haven't uploaded in a while, this chapter is seriously long so it took a while. I would do shoutouts, but I'm too lazy to do it today. This chapter is called Forever Mine Part 1, the second to last chapter of this three-shot. The title of the story was changed due to the last chapter, so was the rating. There is 2 parts to this chapter cause it's seriously long if I put it together and it's going to take longer if I type it in one. I didn't want you guys to wait another day so I made a 2 parter to this chapter. I know that this is a three-shot and it shouldn't be possible, but, just work with me people. Homework is already a pain and I don't want writing and typing it up to be a pain to. (Don't worry, you guys aren't my problem. It's the writing and typing it up that's my problem.) Enjoy!**

**P.S- This chapter is so stupid and way too chessy. So is the next one. I'm pretty sure of it. **

_Previously on Forever Mine..._

_Lucas was rushing me, and I still didn't know who to choose. Brady spoke softly, "It's okay if you don't want to tell us. Take your time." That's what I love about Brady, he doesn't like to rush me. But Lucas, on the other hand, does so I have to choose. I think I know who to choose. _

"_I choose..." _

**Forever Mine Part 1**

**Mikayla's P.O.V**

I told Lucas and Brady who I wanted to be with. "I choose B-Brady." Both Brady and Lucas were confused, "What?" "I choose-" I said slowly. "I know, but why?" Lucas said. I replied with a truthful answer, "I choose Brady because he's really nice and I feel bad about what he has gone through. It's nothing personal or anything Lucas."

_What the heck did I just do? By saying I choose Brady, Lucas might kill him! What do I do now?! I messed things up by that! _

Just then, Lucas got very angry. He grabbed Brady by the neck and pushed him against the wall. Lucas was chocking Brady to death.

"Brady! Lucas! Please stop! Lucas!" I yelled at Lucas and tried to get Brady out of his grasp. "No!"Lucas yelled back. Once I got Brady out of Lucas' grasp, he fell to his knees, coughing heavingly.

"How could you Lucas?!"I yelled at Lucas and ran to Brady's side. "It was me okay! I hurt him! I tried to kill him!"Lucas said. "But why?"I said. "He was seperating us! I had to do something!"Lucas yelled again.

Then Brady started to cough up blood, "We'll talk about this later." I called the ambulance and they took Brady away. I went with him. The last thing I did was give Lucas a death glare and left with the ambulance. **(A/N: I know that there is really no real ambulace and that stuff on Kinkow, but this hostpital is a tent. And the truck that would usually take you on a strecher and into the truck is a strecther with 2 people carring it. I know it doesn't make any since, but please, just go with it.) **

**At the hospital...**

**Still Mikayla's P.O.V**

I was sitting outside of Brady's hospital room. I'm really worried about him. The doctor came out and asked for me.

"Ms. Makoola?" The doctor said. "Yes?"I replied as I stood up,"Is he alright?" "Well, he's going to be okay, but, he's very weak, so he needs to rest and relax."The doctor said. "Can I see him?"I asked. The doctor moved out of the way, "Go right in. I'm going to call his parents." "Okay, thank you." I said as I walked into the room.

When I walked in, I saw Brady lying in bed. "Hey, you alright?"I said softly and calmly. He sat up in

bed carefully and replied, "No, not really." "Why not?"I asked. "I feel so bad because I tore you and your boyfriend apart and got you involved in my life. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're alright. I said reassuringly. He sighed, "This wasn't supposed to happen. I mean, everything that happened today was because of me. I ruined everything." "No you didn't." I said.

"Look Mikayla. I like you, but I don't think that you should be seen with me. I don't want you to be embarresed by everyone because you're hanging out with such a dork like me. I'll just make your life worst and you deserve someone better than me."

"That's so sweet, Brady. But, I don't want anyone else. I want you. I choose you because I felt so sorry for you, and I was going to breakup with Lucas cause he's such a big jerk." I said. I sat down in a chair that was next to Brady's bed and put my head down. I started to cry. "Mikayla, please don't cry, please."Brady said softly.

"Why shouldn't I?" I said, "It's my fault for bein so helpful. And now you're in a hospital bed. How can this get any worse?" "You shouldn't cry because...because I love you."Brady said. I put my head up and Brady reached his hand out and wiped my tears, "I love you too, Brady."

"Mikayla, you're a very beautiful, smart, and amazing girl. Will you go out with me?" Brady said. I nodded my head and smiled, "Yes, yes I will. I would love too."

Then 2 boys came into the room. One had dark skin skin with dark brown hair and was about 5'6'. The other boy had light skin with blonde hair and was about 5'11'. "Hey Brady! You alright bro?" said the dark skin boy. "Yeah, dude. We came as soon as we heard the news."said the other boy.

"Uh...who are they?" I asked Brady. "Oh, right. Mikayla, these are my brothers, Boomer and Boz. We're twins." Brady said pointing to the 2 boys. I looked back and forth in between the boys, "You're triplets?!" Brady chuckled, "Yeah, I know, it's hard to believe."

"And who's your lady friend, Brady?"said Boomer. "This is Mikayla. And believe it or not, she's my girlfriend now."Brady said. "Congrats, bro."said Boz. "Yeah."Brady said, not so cheerful.

"What's wrong?" Boomer said. "Nothing. Can you guys please go?"I said. "Sure."Boz said. "Okay, bye!"Boomer said. They left the room.

"You have some interesting brothers."I said. Brady chuckled again, "Yeah. Did you know that boz is part monkey?" "What? That can't be true."I said. "It's true. Do you want to know the whole story?"Brady said. "I'm good, actually."I said. He laughed at this.

**Brady's P.O.V **

Even though I'm laying in a hospital bed, and almost died today, I don't really care. All that matters is that Mikayla is by my side.

"Mikayla?"I asked. "Yeah?"She replied. "Thanks you for everything you did today."I said. "You're welcome."

"The doctor came into the room, "Mr. Parker?" "Yes?"I replied. "We are going to keep you over night and you can leave the hospital by tomorrow afternoon."The doctor said. "Okay."I said. The doctor left us alone.

Mikayla and I have been talking for 2 straight hours. The doctor came into the room and said that Mikayla had to go since visiting hours were over.

The doctor left the room again to let us say our good-byes. "Bye Brady. See you tomorrow."Mikayla said. "What's wrong?"I asked the brunetteheaded girl. "It's nothing, see you tomorrow."

_5 minutes later..._

After Mikayla and I "sorted" things out, she ended up laying in my bed, in my arms, not that I'm complaining. **(A/N: Not that kind of **_**sorted**_** things out, you dirty minded people!) **

**No P.O.V **

Mikayla layed in brady's bed with him because she did'nt want to leave him and go.

"Mikayla?" whispered Brady. "Yes?" said Mikayla. "Goodnight."Brady said. "Night, Brady."Mikayla said.

The two teens then fell asleep.

**The Next Day...**

Brady and Mikayla woke up,"Morning, Brady." Brady looked down at the girl in his arms, "Morning, Kayla." Mikayla gave Brady a peck on the lip, "I've go to go. I'm going to change my clothes and come back." Brady let go of the girl, "Okay, see you later, Kayla."

Mikayla blushed at her nickname that Brady gave her. _Kayla is way better and way more cuter of a nicname than Kay-Kay, _she thought to herself. She got up and went home. Mikayla changed into an orange sleeve-less shirt with brown sweatpants and light brown sandals to match with short heels at the end. **(A/N: Like in the evil king episode.) **Then she left to go to the hospital.

**Mikayla's **

On my way back to the hospital, I bumped into someone I really didn't want to bump into. It was, and of course, Lucas. _Uh-Oh. _

"Well hello, Kay-Kay. Miss me already?"Lucas said as blocked everywhere I go with his body. "No, I don't Lucas. Now get out of my way!" I said as I tried to move him out of the way. Lucas got out of my way, "Fine, but if that dork breaks your heart, I'll break his heart for you and you can come crying in my arms." Lucas stuck his arms out but I ignored him, "No way will I ever be with you, ever again."

I stomped away, but Lucas grabbed my hand and said, "If I can't have you, then no one can!" He dragged me back to his boat. Lucas tied my hands behind my back with rope. He also tied my feet and put tape on my mouth so no one can hear me scream. Lucas has turned into a different person...

**A/N: That's it for part one. I hope you guys liked it. I worked so hard for this to be perfect. **

_**What will Lucas do to Mikayla? **_

_**How will Brady feel when he realzies what Lucas has done? **_

_**And who will save Mikayla from Lucas? **_

**Review to find out! Seriously, PLEASE review! I'm working on part 2 now and it probably won't be uploaded until tomorrow. My other story, Forgive Me, won't be uploaded until I finish this story. Thanks! BYE!**

**-Brakayla Fan44**


	4. Forever Mine Part 2

**A/N: Hey Guys! Thanks for reviewing! Here's Part 2 of 2 of Forever Mine. Enjoy! **

_Previously on Forever Mine..._

_Mikayla's P.O.V_

_I stomped away, but Lucas grabbed my hand and said, "If I can't have you, then no one can!" He dragged me back to his boat. Lucas tied my hands behind my back with rope. He also tied my feet and put tape on my mouth so no one can hear me scream. Lucas has turned into a different person... _

**Forever Mine Part 2 **

**Brady's P.O.V**

When Mikayla said that she'd be back, she still hasn't came back. It's been an hour since she's left. Boomer and Boz came into the room. "Hey, bro. What happened to your 'girlfriend', Maria?"Boomer said. "It's Mikayla and I don't know. She's been gone for an hour."I replied. "Aren't you leaving the hospital in like 10 minutes?"Boz asked. "Yes. Why?"I replied. "Then why don't you go and look for her then if she doesn't come back in 10 minutes."Boz said. "Alright."I said.

Then the doctor came into the room. He said that ther was a letter for me. I took the letter and opened it. I was shocked at what it said. It said:

_Dear Brady,_

_I know we've known each other for only a day and got together in just a few hours,but, I'm breaking up with you.(We weren't even an itemanyway's.) I've decided that Lucas was a way better choice than you. I never want to see you ever again. _

_-Mikayla M._

_P.S-Don't bother trying to look for me. I'm sailing away with Lucas and never coming back. _

I was brokenhearted. _How can she do this to me?_, I thought to myself, _I thought she loved me. _I guess I was wrong. When it was time to leave the hospital, I went home feeling very dpressed. Boz and Boomer tried to cheer me up, but, it didn't work. I was to sad to do something fun.

"Come on, bro."Boomer said,"Cheer up!" "Atleast do something!"Boz said. My head was buried in my arms, "No, I'm to depressed to be happy! I might as well die alone!" "You're not going to die alone! We're going to help you get your girlfriend back."Boomer said. When I heard 'girlfriend', I started to break down, "How are you going to get her back? She probably already left with Lucas. You're to late." "No were not. Let's go, maybe we can stop them if we go now!"Boz said. "No!"I yelled. And before I knew it, I was being dragged out of the house by my brothers.

**Mikayla's P.O.V **

Being tied up by Lucas sickeness me. I really didn't want to be here. I saw a small dagger to my left. I scooted overand grabbed the dagger. I started to cut a litte of the rope on my hands. I didn't cut it all the way so they won't suspicious. The boat was agout to leave. If the boat left, it would have never came back to Kinkow until 2 years from now. Then, I see three boys that look oddly familiar. I realized that it was Brady and his brothers. Boy, was I glad to see him.

Brady and his brothers were huddled in a corner, thinking of a plan. What happened next was Boomer and Boz created a diversion while Brady was going to set me free. Brady looked sad, but I didn't know why. He grabbed my hand took me to a hidding spot. "Thank you so much, Brady." I said. Brady was keeping a look out for others, "You're welcome, but why were you tied up? I thought that you dumped me and decided to sail away with Lucas." "Lucas grabbed me and tied me up. He wanted me to sail away with him and be his forever. And what do you mean about me dumping you?"I said.

"I got a letter that was signed by you saying that that you wanted to do that."Brady said. "That was Lucas. Brady, I never meant to break up with you."I said. "Ohhh."Brady said. Being tied up by Lucas made me remember that I'm technically still Lucas' because we never did the dumping ritual. And to think I had this line ready and prepared for when I actually dump him. Ugh! Stupid Kinkowan rituals!

I told Brady about how I had to do the dumping ritual with Lucas, "Okay, but how? You don't have the sea slug in the net, anywhere. He got a point there. I looked around for one and then I found one. "I found one."I told Brady. "Where?" He asked. "Over there."I said pointing to the slug hanging from the net. "Okay, now we need a plan."Brady said. "Why don't you stay here and hide while I fight Lucas, get him under the net and then cut the rope and I dump him."I said. "Alright."Brady said. I

continued,"If something goes wrong, I want you to grab a sword and defend yourself with it." "Okay, now go."Brady said.

I grabbed a sword that was laying on and got everone to look my way, "Hey Lucas!" Everyone stopped and looked at me. Lucas walked my way slowly, "Well Kay-Kay, I see you've untied yourself. What, you can't keep your hand off me?"Lucas said. I threw up in my mouth a little, "Ew! Gross, no! I came here to fight you!" "If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get! Let's do this!"Lucas said.

I got my sword in an attack position and started to fend off Lucas The others started to fight again. I swung to the left, and he blocked. I swung to the right, he blocked again. Our swords clashed and Lucas made me stumble back. He took my sword and held them both to my neck. I knew that I had lost and needed help.

**Brady's P.O.V**

When I saw Mikayla on the floor and Lucas holding 2 swords to her neck, I kew that she needed help. I did what Mikayla told me to do. I took a sword that was hiding in the rafters and decided to take on Lucas. I just hope that I don't get killed while trying to save Mikayla. I got Lucas' attention, "Leave her alone!" Both Mikayla and Lucas looked my way. "Well, isn't it the dork hereto save the day."Lucas said. I was angered at this, "I'm not a dork!" First he tries to kill me and then he takes Mikayla away from me! I want my revenge.

We started to fight. I was a better fighter than I thought I was. I knocked out one of the swords in Lucas' hand. Mikayla went and picked it up. We continued fighting. Our swords clashed and I used all my strengh to knock Lucas off of his feet. He landed right under the sea slug.

**Mikayla's P.O.V**

When Brady was fending off Lucas, I was amazed at how well he can fight. When he pushed Lucas, Lucas landed right under the sea slug. I knew was that that was my cue to cut the rope. I hurried up to rope and cut it. Sea slug fell all over him, causing him to fall, "Hahaha Lucas! You don't dump me, I dump you!" **(A/N: LOL. This is personally one of my favorite lines inbetween 'Oh My' -Brady and 'Brady did it!'-Boomer. xD) **

Just then, Lucas' crew surrounded me. They grabbed Brady and his brothers. "Oh My." Brady said. "Why are you doing this to me?! Brady did it!" Boomer said. "Let me go!"said Boz. When we had a chance, we all ran for it. Boomer and Boz didn't want to jump, so I pushed them off.**(A/N:Talk about ****being harsh Mikayla! LOL.) **Than I jumped and Brady followed. We swam as fast as we can to the shore of Kinkow. We dried off and relaxed. What a crazy day.

**Brady's P.O.V**

When I heard what Mikayla had said when she dumped Lucas, I was shocked. That girl is a great fighter, and is really amazing. She's so...special. I'm glad she's mine.

**A month later...**

After I won the hunt, I could officially call Mikayla mine. The hunt was sort of hard, considering I had to get hunted down by Mason, Mikayla's dad. Boomer and Boz call him 'Sasquatch', since to them, he looks and acts like one. Anyway, have you ever felt that feeling you get when you're with someone specail? I ask you this because that's how I feel when I'm with Mikayla. I alway's feel sparks when we touch or kiss or anything glike that.

Ever since we got together, people have been making fun of Mikayla and our love. People have been making fun of Mikayla because she's dating me. Most want her to be with Lucas instead because she was better off with him than me. Why won't people just stop hating our love and be supportive of us?! It's annoying! Seriously people, stop being haters and start being motivaters!

If I were to have kids with Mikayla, I would have them by simply marring her. If she's okay with that, I wouldn't really want her to go through all the pain of having a kid. **(A/N: By having a kid, I don't mean by them doing **_**it**_**, you dirty-minded people!) **I would have two kids. A boy and then a girl. I would want a boy first so he can protect my little girl. I know this seems cheesy, but it's true. I just hope that when I pop the question to Mikayla, she won't turn me down. I know for a fact that she won't turn me down because she'll be...

…..Forever Mine...

**A/N: Sorry if it was short. That's it for Forever Mine. PM me if you want a short epilogue. Please review and Forgive Me will be uploaded probably tommorrow or if I'm lucky, today. Thanks! BYE!**

**-Brakayla Fan44**


	5. Epilouge

**A/N: Hey Guys! This is the epilogue that you guys have been waiting for. Enjoy! :) **

**Epilouge**

**4 years later...**

**Brady's P.O.V**

It's been 4 years since Mikayla and I got together. I'm 21 now and when I met her, I was just 17 years old. Today is our 4-year anniversary and Mikayla and I are celeblrating by having a picnic on the beach in the sunset. I thought that now was a perfect tim to ask her the question.

I got down on one knee, held both of her hands in mine, looked into her eyes, and said, "Mikayla, I know we've known each other for four years and all, but, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Mikayla, you're very smart, beautiful, and amazing, will you marry me?"

Mikayla had tears in her eyes, "Yes, I'll marry you." I stood up, put the ring on her left finger and kissed her. When we pulled away, Mikayla examined the ring that was put on her finger. It was incrusted with gold jewels. It casted a lot, but it was worth it. In graved in it was the words:

_Mikayla & Brady_

_Forever Mine_

"Why does it say 'Forever Mine'?"Mikayla asked. "It says that because it means that I'll stay with you forever nomatter what happens. And I'll love you til the die I die. I love you, Mikayla."I replied. Mikayla was touched by this, "Awe, that's so sweet, Brady. I love you to." We kissed again.

Finally, I get the girl of my dreams, and a happy ending. We had two kids, one boy and one girl. His name was Mason Jr. , named after Mikayla's dad. And our daughter was named after my lovely wife, Mikayla Parker. When ever Mikayla and I would be late to home, Mason would take care of the kids. And most importantly, I am very thankful for having a lovely wife and kids. Also, I know that Mikayla will always be...

…...Forever Mine...

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry if it was short and it was similar to the romance in my other stories, I couldn't come up with anything else so...yeah. Please review and Forgive Me still won't be uploaded, since I got stuck at one point. If you guys help me come up with ideas I'll write you in the credits. Also, please check out my new one-shot, 'I love Him, I Love Him Not.**

**If you're willing to help me with the chapter, here's what I got so far. (P.S-The sword fighting was a suggestion from whoopi123): It starts in Brady's P.O.V with Brady waking up and doing the usual, then going to Mikayla. Mikayla is too busy with guard shifts and stuff so Brady says that she should take the weekened off since she's alway's busy and deserves it. Then Mikayla leaves for her shift and Brady is left alone with no one else to hangout with, instead of Mason. So, after breakfast, Brady goes to Mason for advice and how to sword fight. And after that, he changes and then bumps into Lucas in the hallway while going to meet Mikayla after her shift. They end up sword fighting in the hallway. Then it goes to Mikayla's P.O.V. After her guard duty, she goes to training with the guards in the plaza. Then, Susan wlks in and Mikayla tells the guards to take a 10 minute break and ends up sword fighting with Susan. Mikayla kicks Susan in the guts and she falls on her butt. **

**That's all I got. Any ideas anyone? I seriously need help. Nevermined guys. Sorry, I already came up with something. But I'd love to see what you guys thought off. You can still tell me in the reviews, I just probably might or might not use it. Thanks. BYE! :)**

**-Brakayla Fan44**


End file.
